


Airport candy

by Lylacflower



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylacflower/pseuds/Lylacflower
Summary: Minhyuk misses his flight but doesn't regret it completely.





	Airport candy

 

 

**Airport:**  
Your flight will be leaving in hour and a half

 

 

Good that means I have enough time to use the bathroom. I look up as the car stops. "53,545.00 won please." I handed the driver the money and went inside.

 

 

After putting my bags down I cheacked that text again because something seemed off. I cursed under my breath hurrying to where my plaine should be. Something seemed off because the time I got that text this afternoon was wrong about what time the plaine was leaving.

 

 

I stopped dead in my tracks when the light for the entrance door was off. I huffed and turned around to see if I could catch another flight. I turned around to fast though because I bumped into someone spilling their coffee.

 

 

"Ah man I liked this shirt." I stared at the stranger in shock, he didn't look mad he just looked upset.

 

 

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention I'll buy you a new coffee, and I'm sorry about your shirt." I rushed out taking the pack of tissues I had in pocket handing them to the man.

 

 

"It's fine I was going to change into my work uniform soon, why were you in a rush anyway?" He asked while wipping his shirt.

 

 

"I just missed my flight." He looked up at me and pointed past me.

 

 

"That flight, to New York?" I nodded. "Well lucky for you I happen to work the next flight, and I can get you ride." He smiled.

 

 

"Really after I bumped into you, your going to get me on the next flight?" I asked shocked.

 

 

"Well your buying me a coffee and you've been polite this whole time and I'm in a good mood." I smiled back at him.

 

 

After getting his order I went to the bathroom and then got him and I some coffee. "Here you go one apology coffee." I said handing him his drink.

 

 

"Thank you." He said drinking it. "My name's Hyungwon by the way." He tapped his fingers on the cup.

 

 

"Oh..I'm Minhyuk." I replied lamely. I sipped my coffee and it tasted horrible. Hyungwon laughed at my reaction.

 

 

It was another two hours before the next flight was ready to take off. I sat in my seat expecting more people to get on. Hyungwon got on board now in his uniform. "Looks like you got luck after all." He said to me.

 

 

"What do you mean?" I replied.

 

 

"Turns out your the only one riding this flight, the other passengers either cancelled or didn't make it threw airport security." He stated sitting in the seat next to me.

 

 

"Oh the plaine is taking off." I said looking around not believing him.

 

 

"Yes,Would you like some candy?" He asked laughing at me again. I nodded smiling wide.

 

 

"Does this happen often?" I ask when he comes back.

 

 

"Well the plane has to take off rather anyone is on or not because we also have to pick up people." He said handing me a bag full of different assortments of candy.

 

 

"Thank you...this doesn't look like airport candy though." I point out eating some. "Doesn't taste like it either." I said with my mouth full.

 

 

"That's because it's my secret stash that I give to kids and sneak on my breaks." He laughed eating some.

 

 

We talked when he wasn't talking to the other flight attendants and I was bored of the television. It was actually a really calming ride. When I got off Hyungwon handed me a napkin with a donut. "You had donuts this whole time." I breathed out smiling.

 

 

"I make donuts for the crew I work with, and someone wasn't here so you can have her's." He said smiling back at me. "By the way your stuff should be in the lost and found." He added walking away.

 

 

"Thank you." I say walking the oppisite way. I finished my donut and went to throw napkin away when I noticed a phone number on it. I smiled widely to myself folding it up and putting it into my pocket.

 

 

My bags were in the lost and found so picked them up and checked my phone.

 

 

**Kihyun:**  
Dude where the hell are you?

 

 

**Me:**  
Sorry i had to catch another flight

 

 

**Kihyun:**  
Well I'll be there soon.

 

 

**Me:**  
K thanks

 

 

I sighed sitting down on a bench waiting. I took out the napkin and put the number in my phone.

 

 

**Me:**  
The old napkin trick good one

 

 

**Hyungwon :):**  
Are you just now finishing that donut?

 

 

**Me:**  
I finished it a while ago I just didn't have the chance to text you :(

 

 

**Hyungwon :):**  
I honestly thought you wouldn't notice it this is the first time that's worked.

 

 

**Me:**  
How many people have you tried picking up with this.

 

 

**Hyungwon :):**  
don't make it seem like I'm desperate for friends your only the second.

 

 

**Me:**  
:(

 

 

**Me:**  
The sad part is im not the only that's a sad way to ask someone to be friends with you.

 

 

**Hyungwon :):**  
Haha well you accepted my friend request so congratulations

 

 

**Me:**  
I don't feel special

 

 

**Hyungwon :):**  
How long are you staying in new york?

 

 

**Me:**  
For a year or so

 

 

**Hyungwon :):**  
My hard work has gone to waste I can't be friends without talking face to face

 

 

**Me:**  
There's skipe :(

 

 

**Me:**  
Please don't stop being my friend just because of distance.

 

 

**Hyungwon :):**  
I was joking it's fine

 

 

**Me:**  
:)

 

 

**Me:**  
Got to go bye :(

 

 

**Hyungwon :):**  
Bye goodnight :)

 

 

I hope this year is going to go by so fast.

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

 

And it did and I kind of wish it didn't now. I had a great time in new york despite working most of the time. Me and Kihyun went to go see a musical over the summer that was great. Also I got to video chat Hyungwon any time our schedules matched up decent hours. Most of the time I would chat with him before he had work and when he was done sometimes. In general I just texted him alot more than a healthy dose.

 

 

I became addicted to the situation so much that it was a body reflex. No matter what time I went to sleep I would wake in time to talk with him. He quit his job as a flight attendant in mid June. He never told me why but he was more free to talk and he seemed happier. Our little video chats began to become us flirting with each other subconsciously.

 

 

I didn't even notice until Kihyun pointed out to yesterday. So the only conversation I've had with Hyungwon was what time to pick me up at the airport and that was through text.  
After the relization that I liked him I honestly became a stuttering mess.

 

 

I called him as soon as I collected my bags. I had stumbled over so many of words that I accidentally said I love before hanging up.

 

 

When I got in his car all he asked was where my house was. I told and we were off....in an awkward silence that is. My house was not close to the airport it's at least an hour long drive but we made it with out him needing guidance how to get there. The whole car ride I felt that I did something wrong and that I said the wrong thing.

 

 

I turned towards him to apologize. "Hyungwon I'm....?" I stopped when I noticed him crying. I almost freaked out but still reached over to touch his shoulder.

 

 

"I'm glad you said it first and not me." He said which only confused me more. Then he unbuckled his seat bealt leaned over and kissed me quickly. "I love you too." He smiled barely away from my mouth and I smiled wide leaning in and kissing him back.

 

 

"You taste like candy and I think i'm going to become addicted to it." I laugh pecking his lips so we can actually unpack my bags.

 


End file.
